


Le chant du malheur

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/F, Hypnotism, Mind Manipulation, Yuri
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il n'y a guère de distraction en Asgard aussi lorsque survient une belle étrangère à la voix d'or, la cour devient un enchantement.  Il est tout à coup si facile de tomber sous le charme du mystère... mais aussi très dangereux d'y succomber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le chant du malheur

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Le chant du malheur  
> Pairing : Thétis / Hilda  
> Rating : M  
> Communauté / Requête : Hybridation / Thétis x Hilda - "abandon" - tout rating  
> Nombre de mots : 4181  
> Note : libre réinterprétation de l’anime. Une hypothèse comme une autre pour expliquer comment l'anneau est arrivé au doigt de Hilda.

 

** Le chant du malheur **

 

« Hilda ! »

 

Une tornade faite de dentelles et de boucles blondes troubla la quiétude du grand bureau en s’engouffrant par la porte demeurée entrouverte sur le couloir. La voix claire de Freya résonnait encore entre les murs d’une épaisseur millénaire, lorsqu’elle reprit, toute essoufflée par les nombreuses volées de marches qu’elle avait dû gravir pour atteindre les appartements de sa sœur :

 

« Tu devrais venir voir ça ! Oh, si tu savais, c’est magnifique !

— _Ça_? Mais de quoi parles-tu donc ? »

Habituée aux accès d’enthousiasme juvéniles de sa petite sœur, la gardienne du culte d’Odin se contenta de nouer ses doigts fins sous son menton, sans quitter son imposant fauteuil en chêne. Un sourire doux au lèvres, elle pencha la tête pour écouter les explications brouillonnes de sa cadette :

« Tu n’as donc pas entendu ? Tout le monde est dans la grande salle depuis qu’elle est arrivée ! Même Albérich est tombé sous le charme, tu imagines ? Oh s’il te plaît, demande-lui de rester encore quelques jours… »

 

Freya, théâtralement inspirée, avait contourné l’imposant bureau et s’était jetée en riant aux pieds de sa sœur. « S’il-te plaît ! » Répéta-t-elle, tandis que Hilda, se penchant vers elle, entourait de ses paumes chaudes les joues encore rebondies par l’enfance :

« Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi ou de qui tu me parles jeune fille, mais ton sourire et tes yeux me disent que je suis en train de passer à côté d’un événement au moins extraordinaire. Alors le moins que je puisse faire, c’est de t’accompagner pour aller voir par moi-même, n’est-ce pas ? »

 

Et la gardienne du culte d’Odin de se voir emmenée – bousculée et tirée seraient plus justes – par une Freya toute heureuse d’arracher sa sœur à ses soucis quotidiens et de partager avec elle un moment qu’elle considérait, pour sa part, tout à fait merveilleux.

 

 

Tandis qu’elle dévalait les marches derrière sa jeune sœur, Hilda se surprit à éprouver un secret soulagement. Si quelque bon moment, aussi fugace soit-il, était en mesure de soulager tout un chacun, alors c’était une bonne chose. Et elle-même se devait d’en profiter, pour ne pas dire qu’en réalité, elle en avait un urgent besoin.

Les derniers rapports envoyés par les métayers du domaine n’étaient pas particulièrement réjouissants, alors que l’hiver était en train d’imposer sa présence avec deux bonnes semaines d’avance. Les récoltes de l’été avaient été maigres ; une fois de plus, elle ne serait pas en mesure de nourrir l’ensemble de son peuple au cours des prochains mois, qui s’annonçaient rudes. Un discret soupir résigné lui échappa, tandis qu’elle traversait le palier du premier étage. Chacune des années qui, depuis sa naissance, avaient jalonné sa vie et celle des habitants d’Asgard avait été difficile. Mais ils avaient toujours fait front, nobles et roturiers, bien conscients que les uns avaient besoin des autres pour survivre dans ce climat hostile, et inversement. Cette fois encore, ils trouveraient le courage nécessaire. Tous ensemble. Il le fallait.

 

 

Des applaudissements ponctuèrent l’entrée des deux femmes dans la grande salle du palais, mais ils ne leur étaient pas destinés. Le dos d’une foule compacte s’offrit au regard de Hilda tandis qu’elle se rapprochait et ce ne fut que lorsque le garde anonyme dont elle toucha le bras se retourna sur elle et la reconnut, qu’elle put enfin s’avancer jusqu’au centre d’intérêt de la multitude.

La silhouette drapée dans un lourd manteau de laine blanche achevait de se relever du profond salut qu’elle avait adressé à son public lorsque la Dame de Polaris croisa son regard. Une femme. C’était une femme qui se tenait là, grande pour autant qu’Hilda puisse en juger, mais aussi… une étrangère. Elle dut prendre sur elle pour surmonter sa stupeur et, il fallait bien l’avouer, son envie, lorsque la capuche de la femme glissa sur ses épaules, dévoilant sous la lumière chaude des lustres sa peau hâlée, ses cheveux couleur de blé mur et ses yeux, reflets de ces mers du sud qu’Hilda n’avait jamais vues que dans ses rêves.

« Votre altesse… » Cette fois, ce fut pour la Polaris que l’étrangère s’inclina, jusqu’à ce que d’un geste amical Hilda ne l’oblige à se redresser :

« Que leur avez-vous donc fait pour faire naître autant de sourires et de joies autour de vous ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec une curiosité qu’elle voulait indulgente, mais qui au fond se faisait dévorante.

— Je ne suis qu’une musicienne itinérante, votre altesse – la voix de la femme était rauque mais résonnait d’une façon étrangement claire jusque dans les recoins les plus reculés de la salle du trône. J’offre mes chansons aux diverses provinces du nord, en échange du gîte et du couvert.

— Quand êtes-vous donc arrivée ?

— Ce matin, mais vous étiez très occupée m’a-t-on dit, aussi…

— Cela ne fait rien, fit Hilda avec un sourire indulgent, je vois que nos gens ont su vous faire un accueil chaleureux. Oserai-je non seulement vous demander votre nom mais aussi vous prier de nous régaler de nouveau de vos chants ? Ma très chère petite sœur m’a convaincue de vos talents, malheureusement je suis arrivée trop tard pour vous entendre tout à l’heure.

\- Je me nomme Thétis et je suis aux ordres pleins et entiers de votre altesse. »

Cette fois, la femme ne s’inclina pas, et son regard demeura rivé à celui de la princesse d’Asgard suffisamment longtemps pour que la main que cette dernière avait tendue pour l’aider à se relever tantôt se mette à trembler. Sans qu’elle soit en mesure d’expliquer pourquoi.

 

 

La première note s’éleva, dans un silence religieux. Jusqu’aux enfants qui, éparpillés dans une forêt de jambes et de jupes, se tenaient plus tranquilles qu’ils ne l’avaient jamais été, comme… hypnotisés. Ils n’étaient pas les seuls. Les adultes présents, au premier rang desquels se regroupaient les nobles présents au château ce jour-là, n’avaient d’yeux et d’oreilles que pour la créature à l’origine du prodige. Car c’était bien ainsi qu’il convenait de qualifier ce chant. D’une simple ligne mélodique, celui-ci se muait doucement mais sûrement en une symphonie aussi improbable que merveilleuse. Les sons ne se succédaient pas, ils se superposaient, se mélangeaient jusqu’à créer une harmonie complexe, laquelle s’en venait entourer l’auditoire, s’insinuant dans le moindre espace, prenant place du moindre silence, jusqu’à emplir chacun et chacune de sa perfection.

De la foule bigarrée ainsi réunie ne demeurait plus qu’un tout unique, entièrement et exclusivement dévoué au chant qui s’écoulait en lui. Le blizzard aurait pu briser les fenêtres, le palais trembler sur ses fondations, rien ni personne, en cet instant très précis, n’aurait pu détourner l’auditoire de son centre d’intérêt. Et Hilda ne faisait pas exception, comme elle put s’en rendre compte lorsque la mélodie perdit progressivement de sa substance, avant de s’évanouir dans un silence toujours aussi saisissant.

 

Sans doute fut-elle la première à reprendre conscience de son propre corps, son cœur battant la chamade jusqu’à résonner dans le creux de sa gorge. Elle n’avait pas bougé, pourtant ses jambes peinaient à la porter. Une longue course échevelée et éprouvante n’aurait pas eu d’autre effet. Et malgré cet épuisement inexplicable, elle ne parvenait pas à détacher le regard de Thétis dont le visage s’ornait d’un mince sourire, qui s’élargit imperceptiblement lorsqu’elle avisa l’attention dont elle était l’objet.

A son tour l’assistance s’ébroua, comme s’extirpant d’un rêve, et petit à petit le bruissement des voix et des chuchotements reprit ses droits, un écho familier du quotidien, particulièrement joyeux en ce jour, qui eut le don de rasséréner Hilda. Pas assez cependant :

«Votre altesse ? » L’étrangère s’était rapprochée et à présent que la foule se dispersait, elle ne semblait plus aussi impressionnante, sa silhouette svelte redevenue anonyme dans le mouvement autour d’elle : « Vous paraissez perturbée. Dois-je croire… que ma prestation vous a déçue ? Interrogea Thétis d’un ton chagrin.

— Non ! Oh, non, ne vous méprenez pas, je vous en prie. » La princesse d’Asgard eut un sourire d’excuse, tout en posant une main rassurante sur l’avant-bras de l’autre femme, toujours recouvert de son manteau. « Simplement, je n’avais encore jamais entendu quelque chose d’aussi… intense. Pendant l’espace de quelques instants, j’ai eu l’impression de tout oublier. C’est une sensation très… déstabilisante ! Acheva-t-elle avec un léger rire.

— Vous me rassurez, madame. J’aurais éprouvé une grande honte à l’idée de vous avoir déçue.

— Ce serait une erreur : vous avez un grand talent – Hilda eut un soupir – et nous avons bien besoin de ce genre de moment où nous pouvons tous nous retrouver et oublier nos dures conditions de vie. Vous apportez le bonheur avec vous, Thétis. »

L’étrangère inclina légèrement la tête, sous le regard clair et chaleureux de la maîtresse des lieux :

« Votre altesse, je ne mérite pas un tel compliment, murmura-t-elle d’une voix légèrement étouffée, je puis vous le certifier. Je vous remercie néanmoins pour votre gentillesse.

— C’est moi qui vous dois des remerciements ; le moins que je puisse faire est de vous offrir mon toit et ma table et sachez que vous pouvez rester ici aussi longtemps que vous le désirerez.

— Non, Madame, c’est…

— C’est dit ! » Hilda prit les mains de Thétis dans les siennes, et les porta contre son cœur dans un élan de sincérité : « Ce n’est pas grand-chose, et notre table est chiche. Vous avez sans doute été bien mieux reçue par ailleurs, mais j’espère que vous apprécierez notre compagnie. »

 

* * *

 

Lorsque Thétis était apparue quelques heures plus tard aux portes de l’immense salle à manger, dépouillée de son manteau de laine et de ses effets de voyage, un profond silence s’était fait, écho de celui qui avait marqué la prestation vocale de l’étrangère, mais subtilement différent. La proportion masculine des convives, largement majoritaire, y était certainement pour quelque chose et à présent que les plats et le vin avaient fait leur office, c’était une Hilda plus qu’amusée qui en avait obtenu la certitude. La survenue de visiteurs étrangers était un événement rare et si l’on exceptait les passages épisodiques des émissaires du Sanctuaire d’Athéna, le peuple d’Asgard vivait replié sur lui-même, bien ignorant du monde extérieur. Aussi, en présence de cette femme, dont l’apparition dénotait dans le paysage avec une évidence criante, il n’était pas étonnant que les esprits en soient troublés. Surtout si l’apparition en question était rehaussée d’une longue robe écarlate au décolleté sage mais au galbe tout à fait provocant.

La gardienne du culte d’Odin tenta une nouvelle fois de masquer son hilarité derrière sa serviette, avec un succès tout relatif. Un Siegfried rougissant et balbutiant, c’était tout de même quelque chose ! A sa décharge, Dubhe n’était pas le seul à voir ses moyens durement mis à l’épreuve ; Mizar et Merak, jamais les derniers pour compter fleurette aux jeunes femmes du palais, avaient beau rivaliser, ils peinaient en cet instant à obtenir durablement l’attention de leur invitée. La politesse de cette dernière leur valait bien quelques sourires à leurs bons mots, mais c’était à Hilda que Thétis réservait toute son attention. Freya, installée à la gauche de sa sœur s’en était tout d’abord étonnée – d’aussi beaux jeunes hommes réunis dans une même pièce, il était impossible que quiconque puisse résister à leurs charmes – avant de s’en satisfaire, Hagen ayant visiblement compris que ce genre de femme-là n’était pas pour lui.

 

Au final, il ne restait plus que deux personnes pour s’interroger véritablement sur l’attitude de Thétis. A l’instar de ses alter ego, Albérich n’avait d’yeux que pour l’étrangère, mais nulle concupiscence ne venait entacher l’acuité de son regard. Tout ce qui l’intriguait résidait, fort justement, dans l’intérêt certain que la jeune femme portait à la princesse d’Asgard. Il aurait payé cher pour identifier ce qu’il sous-tendait et par extension, quel profit il était susceptible d’en retirer.

Quant aux questionnements intérieurs de Hilda, ils n’étaient guère éloignés de ceux du seigneur de Megrez, mais en différaient considérablement sur le fond. Bien que touchée par la sollicitude et l’attention de Thétis, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander ce qui lui valait de tels égards. Le règne de la jeune souveraine s’enrichissait d’un respect dû à son rang mais aussi et surtout nourri de la reconnaissance de son peuple envers les efforts qu’elle consentait chaque jour pour le protéger, et protéger la Terre dans le même temps. Elle ne s’en prévalait en aucune manière et avait toujours considéré qu’accomplir son devoir de prêtresse d’Odin était la chose certes la plus difficile, mais aussi la plus naturelle qui soit. Les honneurs, la richesse ou le pouvoir n’entraient en aucune manière dans l’équation. Aussi, se voir tout à coup témoigner une telle déférence, à elle qui ne l’avait jamais recherchée, la gênait, ainsi qu’elle prenait lentement conscience tandis que l’attention des convives achevait de se focaliser sur elle par le biais de Thétis.

Cette dernière, sans quitter Hilda des yeux, répondait à une question de Hagen sur ses origines. La dame de Polaris fut surprise d’apprendre que la belle chanteuse venait du Danemark, une contrée familière si bien que son sang devait avoir quelques similarités avec celui des peuples du grand nord, mais déjà la danoise expliquait qu’elle vivait depuis des années sur les rives de la Méditerranée, cette mer d’un bleu profond sous le soleil, d’un vert fragile sous les nuages, au-dessus de laquelle s’élevaient des terres fertiles… Thétis ne chantait pas, mais dans sa voix chuchotait le ressac des vagues tranquilles, résonnait le cri des goélands paresseux tandis que toute la chaleur du monde d’où elle venait s’élargissait dans la salle pour plonger l’assistance dans une douce langueur. Les pensées de Hilda s’étaient délitées dans une confusion agréable. Elle savait qu’elle s’était interrogée mais ne savait subitement plus pourquoi. Et au fond, ne s’en souciait pas vraiment. Elle vivait un rêve éveillé là où Thétis venait de tous les emmener et elle n’avait pas envie d’en partir. Pas le moins du monde.

 

* * *

 

Les ombres mouvantes sous les hauts plafonds de pierre et le froid qui transperçait le fin lainage de sa robe en dépit du foyer vigoureux de l’immense cheminée alimentèrent les regrets de la prêtresse lorsque la voix de Thétis s’éteignit dans le silence et la nuit considérablement avancée. De discrets soupirs, entre résignation et frustration, ponctuèrent le départ des convives, et Hilda elle-même dut se forcer à sourire pour souhaiter une bonne nuit à son invitée, que Freya raccompagna à ses appartements.

 

Jamais le grand escalier de granit ne lui avait paru aussi lugubre, ni sa chambre aussi austère, alors que, plus lasse qu’elle ne l’aurait imaginée, la gardienne d’Odin se laissait aller au creux de la chauffeuse installée près de la cheminée. Il y avait de si belles choses là-bas, loin d’Asgard… Son regard erra, sans vraiment s’y arrêter, le long des rayonnages de sa bibliothèque personnelle. Livres d’études, recueils de contes, romans historiques, biographies… Le monde, elle l’avait parcouru par procuration, au fil des pages. Elle s’en était forgée ses propres images, ses propres odeurs, ses propres… sensations, mais rien ne ressemblait à ce que lui avait fait entrevoir la chanteuse. Tout ce qu’elle avait pu imaginer était sans commune mesure avec la réalité, comprenait-elle tandis que les flammes se tordaient d’une manière étrange devant ses yeux soudain embués.

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle se retrouvait confrontée au doute ; ses précepteurs, sa famille, jusqu’à ses parents l’avaient obligée à étudier pour prendre conscience de ce à quoi elle allait renoncer en acceptant de consacrer sa vie au seigneur Odin et à la sauvegarde de l’équilibre climatique. Des journées chiches, des nuits interminables et surtout ce vent, et ce froid, qui mordent ses lèvres, ses mains, sa chair, qui étouffent ses prières, qui gèlent ses suppliques, sans que jamais, jamais, rien ne change ni pour son peuple ni pour elle. Chaque journée lui renvoyait cette réalité immuable en pleine figure, mais cette nuit-là, elle n’avait pas la force de tendre l’autre joue.

 

Aussi, ce fut presque sans surprise – elle occulta bien vite le fugace étonnement qui la saisit – qu’elle entendit la porte de sa suite s’entrouvrir et qu’elle devina la présence de son invitée, avant même que celle-ci ne manifeste sa présence avec sa voix si particulière :

« Votre altesse, j’espère que je ne vous dérange pas ?

— Non… Avancez, je vous en prie. » Hilda avait tendu une main languide vers la jeune femme qui referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle avant de venir s’asseoir sur un tabouret bas, auprès de son hôte.

« J’ai senti que vous ne dormiez pas, Madame, aussi je voulais m’assurer que vous alliez bien.

— Vous avez _senti,_ dites-vous ? » la question était plus rhétorique qu’autre chose ; une fois encore, la curiosité et le questionnement se délitèrent avant même que d’avoir formé une pensée réellement cohérente dans l’esprit de la souveraine.

« J’ai quelques prédispositions au cosmos, concéda la chanteuse avec un charmant sourire. Et le vôtre est troublé, ce soir. J’espère ne pas avoir dit ou fait quoi que ce soit qui ait pu vous déplaire et si c’était le cas, j’en serais…

— Non. » Hilda secoua la tête, tandis que la mention du cosmos, inédite, et à laquelle elle sentait pourtant qu’elle devait impérativement se raccrocher en cet instant, se diluait sous les harmoniques sourdes de cette voix devenue familière. « Bien au contraire, le voyage au cours duquel vous avez eu la gentillesse de nous convier grâce à votre voix a été très agréable. J’y repensais justement, c’est peut-être la raison pour laquelle je suis quelque peu… nostalgique. »

Les yeux de la prêtresse, d’une clarté sans pareille, s’agrippèrent au bleu lumineux qui les fixait avec vigilance, en même temps que sa main fine s’égarait, à la recherche de celle que Thétis lui abandonna. Hilda eut un léger rire, un peu discordant :

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes là, et je sais que je devrais me poser la question, mais je n’y arrive pas. Ceci devrait m’inquiéter, je suppose. Pourtant, quelle que soit la réponse, je n’ai pas le courage de l’affronter, pas ce soir en tout cas. De plus, je devine que si j’écoute votre voix ne serait-ce qu’une fois encore, alors j’oublierai jusqu’à cet instant très précis… Je me trompe ? » Hilda avait baissé le ton sans même s’en rendre compte et son questionnement n’était plus qu’un murmure, auquel répondit doucement la danoise :

« Non, Madame, vous ne vous trompez pas, mais le choix demeure le vôtre.

— Le choix… M’en reste-t-il un, seulement ? »

 

Le chant naquit dans la pénombre orangée de la chambre, tel un fil ténu tressé non pas dans l’atmosphère réchauffée par le feu mais au sein même d’un entrelacs d’énergie qui trouva son écho dans le cosmos de la prêtresse d’Odin. Indépendamment de la volonté de cette dernière, son aura céruléenne s’épanouit dans l’obscurité comme pour répondre à l’invite de Thétis. Les lèvres de cette dernière n’étaient pas closes, mais en lieu et place d’une mélodie s’en échappait un souffle brûlant qui caressa les lèvres d’Hilda. Elle aurait pu s’en détourner mais, la main toujours prisonnière dans celle de l’étrangère, elle se tendit au contraire vers lui, vers les promesses de soleil et de vitalité qu’il recelait. Sa bouche s’entrouvrit pour l’accueillir ; un baiser d’une langueur profonde la scella, qui la vit s’arquer dans les coussins. Un gémissement lui échappa lorsque de longues mèches dorées s’emmêlèrent entre les doigts de sa main libre, Thétis mettant fin à leur baiser pour sinuer le long de sa gorge renversée. Les harmoniques semblèrent gagner en vigueur quand les lèvres de la danoise redessinèrent la naissance des seins gonflés de désir. Gagnée par la fièvre, Hilda voulut libérer son poignet pour… elle ne savait pas vraiment, mais l’autre femme se dressait au-dessus d’elle et d’un geste, lui dévoila son propre corps. La prêtresse eut un hoquet devant la perfection des courbes qui s’offraient à elle, soulignées par la lueur rougeoyante du feu. Des courbes qui vinrent effleurer les siennes toujours emprisonnées dans leur corsage, lequel s’ouvrit enfin sous des doigts agiles. Un soupir ponctua l’étreinte des chairs s’épousant avec douceur avant de se muer en un cri vite réprimé : les dents de Thétis venaient de se substituer à sa langue dansant atour de l’aréole brune et agaçaient le sein avec précaution, faisant naître une chaleur moite et trop peu familière dans le ventre de sa partenaire.

Les cuisses de cette dernière s’ouvrirent avec docilité sous la pression tendre mais insistante du genou de la danoise et lorsque ce dernier entra en contact avec son intimité pour la caresser, elle ne retint ni son gémissement, ni sa main libre dont les doigts cherchèrent les lèvres de Thétis, pour se glisser entre elles.

Bientôt écartelée sous les effets de la langue de l’étrangère, elle feula quand cette dernière insinua son index et son majeur dans sa chair, allant et venant, glissant au plus profond de son ventre. Cette fois, Hilda ne retenait plus ses cris, entre plaisir lorsque l’autre l’investissait, et frustration lorsqu’elle se retirait si bien que son corps exposé comme jamais auparavant allait de lui-même s’empaler sur la source de sa jouissance. Entre deux halètements, elle entraperçut Thétis au travers de ses longs cils à demi clos. La chanteuse oscillait en rythme avec les caresses qu’elle prodiguait à son hôte ainsi qu’avec le chant qui s’était fait hypnotique, à tel point que Hilda en avait à peine conscience. Non, ce qu’elle voulait retenir, c’était le discret triangle doré vers lequel Thétis avait amené la main de sa partenaire. La danoise s’était ouverte à son tour et la prêtresse voyait ses propres doigts disparaître à intervalles réguliers dans les profondeurs moites de l’autre femme.

 

Fut-ce cette vision, ou une invasion plus marquée que les autres, toujours fût-il que la souveraine laissa échapper un dernier cri, plus rauque que les autres, lorsque le plaisir l’emporta vers des rives qu’elle avait toujours considérées comme inaccessibles. Son corps dénudé tressauta, une fois, deux fois, avant de s’immobiliser à demi renversé jusqu’au sol. Le chant n’avait pas cessé, mais il était loin – si loin ! – qu’elle n’en avait cure. Seuls comptaient les battements désordonnés de son cœur, et la soudaine sensation de froid qui succéda à l’éloignement soudain de Thétis. Il lui fallait ouvrir les yeux, il le fallait, pour qu’elle la rattrape, qu’elle la retienne, quelques heures, quelques minutes, une seconde seulement, pourvu qu’elle puisse éprouver une dernière fois la réalité de tout ceci.

 

Elle prit alors conscience que l’autre femme n’avait toujours pas lâché sa main et lorsqu’elle la regarda enfin, ce fut pour la trouver penchée sur elle, toujours nue, en train de lui caresser doucement la joue.

« Tu l’as dit toi-même : tu vas oublier, murmura Thétis. C’est dommage en un sens… mais cela vaut mieux pour toi.

— De quoi tu parles ? »

La belle danoise eut un dernier sourire. Hilda se rendit compte qu’il était différent de tous les autres et prit conscience qu’il était le premier _vrai_ sourire qu’elle lui adressait. Mêlant tendresse, hésitation et contrition, il subsista jusqu’à ce qu’une brûlure d’un froid inouï n’enserre l’annulaire de sa main gauche. Et qu’elle perde connaissance.

 

* * *

 

« Je te félicite, Thétis de la Néréide. »

 

Indubitablement, il y avait une note moqueuse sous les congratulations du Dragon des Mers aussi se mordit-elle les lèvres tandis qu’elle baissait la tête en signe de déférence. Elle n’aimait pas cet homme. Ce qu’il l’avait forcée à faire n’était pas digne du seigneur Poséidon. Ce dernier ne portait pas Athéna dans son coeur, et avait toujours lutté pour gagner un peu de ce royaume terrestre qu’on lui avait dérobé, soit. Mais il avait toujours agi avec honneur. Jamais il n’aurait cautionné…

 

« Notre Dieu et maître est très content de toi, sache-le. » Depuis sa position agenouillée, tout ce qu’elle vit fut l’écaille dorée qui recouvrait les pieds et les jambes du gardien de l’Atlantique nord. « Tu t’es _particulièrement_ impliquée dans le cadre de cette mission aussi nous espérons, Poséidon et moi, que tu mettras la même énergie à combattre nos ennemis le moment venu. Et la Terre pourra enfin être purifiée. »

 

Purifiée ? Elle ne put s’empêcher de lever les yeux vers l’homme qui déjà lui tournait le dos et s’éloignait. La pureté, elle l’avait éprouvée au contact de cette femme honnête et dévouée à son peuple. Elle l’avait vue dans son regard aussi clair que la glace. Elle l’avait entendue dans sa voix tranquille et paisible. Elle s’en était imprégnée, avant de l’abandonner à son triste sort.

 

Elle eut envie de hurler que si purification il devait y avoir, alors elle-même devrait en être la première victime, suivie de celui qui lui avait donné cet ordre. Et ce n’était certainement pas Julian… Non, Poséidon. Ce n’était sûrement pas lui.

 

Mais elle n’était qu’une modeste Néréide au service de son dieu. Elle se tut.


End file.
